operacion: AMOR
by Yum3-ChaN
Summary: A él le pidieron y le nace protegerla, ella juro no volver a amar…podrá león en la misión hacer que ella se enamore de el?...100% CLEON clairexleon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :)! **

**Soy nueva en esto de los fic así que por favor una falla o mal entendimiento avísenme así me ayudaran a mejorar n.n **

**NOTA: Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen son de la compañia CAPCOM, pero la historia es originalmente mía disfrútenlo…**

**Operación: A.M.O.R**

**CHAPTER 1: EL FAVOR **

_Un día desperté agitadamente gracias a una pesadilla que tuve, una gran preocupación inundaba mi pecho, Claire…_

Su teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos miro en la pantallita para ver de quien se trataba -_¡__Hunnigan!- _

-Bueno-respondía león un poco exaltado debido a la llamada sorpresiva

-león el presidente necesita hablar contigo al parecer tiene otra nueva misión- decía su compañera de trabajo

- ok enseguida estaré ahí- al finalizar esto león colgó el teléfono y se dirigió para la casa blanca.

**Ya en la casa blanca**

-señor presidente el agente León s. Kennedy ha llegado- mencionaba la secretaria a su superior

-dile que pase-

-enseguida- la secretaria cerró la puerta y se dirigió a donde león esperaba

-el presidente ordeno que pase- dijo la secretaria

León camino por el pasillo que se dirigía a la oficina del presidente –_ahora cual será la misión, salvar a niñas secuestradas, acabar con otro experimento de umbrella, investigar a tal persona, esto se está volviendo conflictuoso-_

-me llamaba?- pregunto león con seriedad

-si veras… uno de los pilares de la corporación TerraSave me ha pedido un favor muy especial- mencionaba el presidente

- y que clase de favor es?- preguntaba león con curiosidad

_-solo me hace falta_ _hacerle de niñera-_pensaba furioso

-es simple, me pidió que protegiera a toda costa un agente especializado contra el bio-terrorismo Ya que últimamente incidentes pasan a su alrededor y sospechan que quieren acecinarlo así que le dije que si porque pensé "esto no es problema para león" o sí?

-claro que no, será un gusto para mí- respondió el hombre algo arrogante

-ya esta echo- decía el presidente alegre-bien el agente llegara hoy, necesito que vallas por él a las 7:00 p.m. en el aeropuerto principal dela ciudad está bien –

-ok no lo decepcionare- contesto esperando cierta respuesta

- está bien puedes marcharte, descansa-

-si, como ordene-

- a por cierto el agente especializado ira a misiones y tendrás que acompañarlo y otra cosa mas, como no tiene dónde hospedarse lo alojaras en tu apartamento –

-está bien-finalizando esto león cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su apartamento

**CORTE!**

**JEJEJE espero y lo hayan disfrutado recuerden que soy nueva en esto jejeje**

**Esperen el proximo**


	2. ¡tu eres el agente?

**B****UENO AQUIE LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION**

**Operación: A.M.O.R**

**CHAPTER 2: SORPRESA**

**EN LAS INSTALACIONES PRINCIPALES DE TERRASAVE.**

_Yo Claire redfield me describo como una persona amable, carismática, lista, pero después de la muerte de Steve, la fortaleza me ha fallado, realmente podre superar lo que viene… yo juro no volver a amar…_

_**¡Toc toc!**__-_ tocaban al otro lado de la puerta

- a si adelante-

-disculpe seño…- fue interrumpida por una voz grave

-Claire te dije que dejaras las formalidades para otra ocasión-

-está bien- mencionaba la pelirroja

-je je je, bueno- mencionaba aquel hombre alto, con voz grave

-entonces, que se te ofrece?-

-bueno, respecto a tu caso, ya he pedido personalmente a un agente del gobierno que te proteja y te acompañe a tus misiones-

- en serio?, eso fue rápido-decía con un asombro en su cara la chica- y cuando empezamos?-

-esta misma noche-le respondía con más seriedad

-pasara por ti al aeropuerto principal de la ciudad del noroeste de Washington, a las 7:00 p.m.-

- está bien, ahora mismo empaco mis cosas-

- si será mejor que te apresures o lo dejaras plantado- decía bromeando

-ja ja ja yo nunca soy impuntual, bueno me voy- apresuro el paso y salió de la oficina.

-cuídate Claire-dijo y bajo la cabeza para firmar unos documentos

**El el departamento de león**

-veamos… habitación para huéspedes, limpio, sala, limpio, cocina, limpia, baño, mega limpio, bien todo está listo-mencionaba alegre

- ahora solo falta ir por el agente- cambio la expresión de alegre a disgustado, puesto que no le agradaba la idea de hospedar a un desconocido

Una melodía sonaba a lo lejos de la habitación, el volumen comenzó a subir

León al percatarse de esto corrió a él mirando por que la melodía

-¡mierda¡ las 7:06 p.m.- dijo sorprendido- tan rápido paso el tiempo?-se pregunto así mismo

León se apresuro a a coger lo necesario, cogió las llaves y se dirigió hacia al aeropuerto

**En el aeropuerto**

-7:32 p.m.-Claire miraba su reloj algo preocupada – le habrá pasado algo? O más bien yo seré la plantada- se le escapo una leve sonrisa

Cambio la expresión al recordar que no menciono como identificaría al agente del gobierno

-hay no ahora como lo identificare y como me identificara-se estaba poniendo algo histérica

-C-CLAIRE!- giro para ver quien preguntaba por ella, su sorpresa fue tan grande que casi quería lanzarse a abrazarlo pero algo le impedía hacerlo

-¡LEON! – grito Claire aun sorprendida

-espera-

-que haces tú aquí-

-que haces tú aquí- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se cruzaron y no pudieron evitar reírse

-jeje como has estado?- pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad

-bien algo fastidiado por el trabajo y tu?-

-bien, oye me ayudarías-

-si, en que te puedo ayudar-

- bueno, mi jefe me dijo que pasaría por mí un agente del gobierno, pero no le pregunte como identificarlo y entre tanta gente me es imposible localizarlo-Claire estaba sonrojada del a vergüenza

-espera… tu eres la agente de terrasave- pregunto el castaño

- si así es, un momento- colaire lo mira fijamente

-como es que sabes de mi trabajo-

-bueno-tomo aire y se relajo

- digamos que yo soy ese agente del gobierno-

-¡QUE!-

-Eso quiere decir que estaré viviendo contigo?-

-_nunca me imagine que león y yo viviríamos bajo el mismo techo-_sonrojada por el hecho dio la vuelta y le dijo

-me permites un momento, necesito hacer una llamada-

La pelirroja saco de su bolsa un celular rosa, con adornos de gatitos animados, al momento de abrirlo se sorprendió, 3 llamadas perdidas, tecleo los números para llamar.

**¡CORTE!**

**JEJEJE ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**ALGUN ERROR O ALGO NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO**

**PD: NO ACEPTO MALOS REVIEWS**


	3. una llamada inesperada

**Hola a todos :3¡**

**Siento haber tardado es que iniciamos los exámenes finales así que a estudiar. Espero y disfruten este cap., sayo n.n**

**Chapter 3: una llamada inesperada**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La chica de cabellos rojos saco de su bolso un celular color amarillo que lo adornaba un linde colguije de gatitos, se escucha el sonido de las teclas, una voz gruesa responde del otro lado.

-bueno-

-jef…no, Javier llegue al aeropuerto y no sé como identificar al agente, me podrías decir como es o como se llama- la pelirroja mencionaba un poco apenada, dios como se puedo olvidar de preguntar tan siquiera el vestuario del agente

-si el agente secreto del gobierno se llama león S. Kennedy-

-diablos-

Claire cuelga el celular sin esperar respuesta y voltea para ver al hombre de cabellos cafés opacos, da unos pasos ligeros y a una corta distancia entre ellos pronuncia

-bueno al parecer serás mi compañero y como quien dice mi guardaespaldas-Claire parecía algo bromista, tomo el brazo izquierdo de león y lo jalo hasta la salida

- dónde está tu auto?-

-está por allá-

Claire se sorprendió al ver que carro tenia, era una jeep último modelo y todo terre, color verde fuerte, el techo incluía una abertura para poder tomar aire o sacar la mitad del cuerpo y disfrutar de la brisa

-bien yo conduzco-

Volvió a tomar el brazo de león y lo jalo hasta el carro, león saco las llaves de el bolso de su chaqueta y apretó el botón con forma de cerradura abierta para desactivar la alarma, Claire por su lado se dedico a irse directamente al asiento del conductor, león se sentó en el lado del copiloto y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, nunca lo había hecho a menos de que se tratase de dos cosas; uno: llegar tarde al trabajo o dos: pasar por lugares que se necesite el cinturón de seguridad, pero esta era una ocasión especial, no sabía cómo era el tipo de manejar en Claire, Claire le pregunto si estaba listo y el solo asintió con la cabeza entonces Claire introdujo las llaves, llevo una de sus manos al volante y la otra al indicador de velocidades, fijo su mirada al frente , se concentro en manejar.

-no me habías dicho que savias manejar- menciono león

- Ho no veras, hace dos meses aprendí y supuse que al igual que yo estabas ocupado con el trabajo así que decidí dejarlo como un secreto-

-mmm ya veo y si estas en lo cierto, he estado un poco ocupado con el trabajo- al terminar esto león soltó un leve suspiro de cansancio

Mientras se dirigían al departamento de león, Claire aprovecho para conocer un poco la ciudad pero no se podía desconcentrar, un movimiento en falso y tal vez podría chocar o rayar el auto de león, y no quería pagar una costosa reparación, por un momento se imagino a león con una expresión de enojado y ella suplicando para que no le hiciera daño, vio como sus billetes se iban volando con unas pequeñas alitas, Claire salió de sus alucinaciones al escuchar que león le hablaba

-Perdón, decías?-se disculpo con una leve sonrisa

- si, decía que te acabas de pasar mi departamento-

-q-que- Claire tartamudeo debido a lo idiota que se sentía, como puedo pasarse su departamento, si él le estaba diciendo que se detuviera-_dios debo poner más atención a lo que me dicen-_pensó Claire

-bueno no importa-dijo león despreocupado-…sirve de que vamos a cenar algo-

-si- la pelirroja tenía mucho apetito, no comió nada desde que subió al avión

-conozco un restaurant cerca de aquí-

-bien vamos hacia allá-

Claire acelero, realmente tenía hambre

Al llegar al restaurante, león muy caballerosamente le abrió la puerta a Claire y se dirigieron a entrar, una mesera de cabello corto y castaño, los recibió y los acomodo en una mesa para dos, enseguida la mesera volvió para tomarles la orden

-que desean comer?- pregunto la mesera

-amm no lo sé y tu Claire?- pregunto león observando el menú

-hehehe tampoco se-la pelirroja dijo haciendo una mueca de indecisa

-Ho si no se deciden les puedo ofrecer el menú especial de hoy- menciono la mesera dándoles a los dos curiosidad

- y cuál es?- pregunto Claire

- el especial para enamorados, incluye tres platos y un postre, el primero pasta, el segunda sopa a la francesa y el tercero pescado frito, el postre es, fresas, frambuesas, arándanos en fin frutas rojas, con crema y chantillí-

-e-en-enamorados?- se pregunto león

Claire iba a decirle a león que aceptara hasta que una llamada la interrumpió, saco su teléfono y miro en la pantalla para ver el número, un número desconocido, abrió el teléfono y contesto

-¡CLAIRE REDFIELD!- gritaba alguien al otro lado

-_esta voz la conozco es de…-_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**¡CORTE!**

**Taran bueno espero y le haya gustado**

**No soy buena describiendo las cosas o las personas pero bueno, por lo menos le entienden XD**

**P.D: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si**


	4. silencio entre los dos

Holis de nuevo XD!

Este es el siguiente cap. De operación: A.M.O.R

Espero y sea de su agrado ;)!

Chapter 4: silencio entre los dos

-_esta voz la conozco es de…- _Claire comenzó a pensar y su expresión se volvió fría, preocupada

-Chris?-pregunto Claire desde el otro lado de la bocina

-si pues quien más pensabas que era? –dijo Chris más calmado

-no lo que pasa es que no esperaba tu llamada-suspiro- además no hay buena recepción en este lugar-

-yo te escucho perfectamente-

-Chris n-no te e-escucho- haciendo la voz entrecortada

-Claire, me oyes, responde Claire-dijo alzando un poco la voz

- chr…-colgó el teléfono para hacer pensar que se había cortado la llamada

-uff-suspiro la pelirroja

-quien era- pregunto león con curiosidad

-amm mi hermano-

-Ho y por qué le colgaste?-

-es que se cortó la llamada-

-bueno-

Claire y león siguieron cenando, león miro su reloj de muñeca, checo la hora y comento-ya es tarde, es hora de irnos-y en seguida se levanto ayudo a Claire, pidió la cuenta pago y se fueron, león era ahora el que conducía en fin y acabo era el que mejor conocía la ciudad mientras tanto Claire asomaba su cabeza por la ventana del copiloto apreciando las luces de la ciudad, ambos estaban en un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Claire quería romper el silencio pero las palabras no le salían, entonces el castaño decidió empezar una plática laboral

-y como es tu trabajo?- pregunto león rompiendo al fin ese silencio entre ambos

- o es algo complicado-suspiro hondo-tener que viajar a ciudades, islas, pueblos solo para investigar más sobre el virus G o los nuevos proyectos de umbrella- menciono al fin la pelirroja

-hehehe nuestros oficios no son tan diferentes después de todo-

-a que te refieres?-

-veras, yo también tengo que investigar cosas acerca de umbrella- pauso por poco tiempo y prosiguió –además en una misión tuve que rescatar a la hija del presidente-

-Ho te refieres a Ashley Graham?-

-si como la conoces?-

-tienes razón nuestros trabajos no son tan diferentes después de todo-giro su cabeza para verlo-a mi me ha tocado cuidarla-después hiso una mueca de miedo

-Ho ya veo, ¿crees que sea coincidencia?-

-en este mundo las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable-

- si tienes razón por algo nos conocimos-

-exacto-

-mira ya estamos llegando-

Los dos miraron hacia el frente, león giro en forma de U en el siguiente semáforo para tomar la entrada principal del estacionamiento, ambos pensaron-_llegamos_- y bajaron del auto, león fue a la parte trasera del auto y la abrió para sacar el equipaje de la pelirroja , ella lo esperaba en el ascensor con otra maleta en la mano

-vaya si que pesa, que llevas adentro? Piedras?-pregunto curioso el castaño

-hahaha algo parecido pero no, llevo mi ropa, unas cuantas municiones y mi arma a y unos estuches grandes de pólvora-

El castaño cambio su expresión de bromista a asustado que acaso iba a un campo de batalla? O más bien convertiría su casa en eso

-y todo eso para?-

- a es que como te comentaron me acompañaras en mis misiones –pauso-y no sería muy conveniente sin irse preparada-

- si tienes razón-

El castaño apretó el botón que tenía en el el numero #9, vieron como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y de nuevo se apodero en ellos el silencio sepulcral de hace unos minutos, llegaron al piso y león caminaba hasta el numero de su cuarto #115, Claire por su lado caminaba detrás de el contando los cuartos, el castaño se detuvo y giro para estar en frente de una habitación con el numero #115 plasmada en el centro de la puerta, la pelirroja solo observaba la escena.

**Corte!**

**Les gusto? Bueno muy pronto seguiré con el sig. ;)!**


End file.
